Naruto's Friend
by HeyILikeAnime
Summary: The view of Naruto's life from the most unsuspected perspective. May those who read this think about what you hold dear. Please R&R.


Hello, just a little one-shot story about one of the most overlooked thing in Naruto. However, I'm not telling you exactly what until the end. Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
I first saw him when the third announced who was the holder of the Nine Tailed Fox. A little baby, barely born into the world, who looked so innocent sleeping that I didn't see why there was so much hatred in the room. I sensed a great deal of malice from everywhere around me, and a small amount of concealed rage inside my friend Iruka. That wouldn't be the last I saw of the one called Naruto.  
  
A few years later, I saw him at the academy. Not much of a student, my friend Iruka was always trying to help him. At first, I sensed the hatred of the day that his parents were dead arise, but as Naruto continued to act foolish and immature; Iruka seemed to take a small liking towards Naruto. I don't know if I had even a shred of emotion back then to Naruto then, as a student was a student to me.  
  
Then came the matter of the forbidden scroll. Mizuki had seemed to be a good teacher, but occasionally I could sense an urge from him. The urge was growing, and at first it was good natured, when it came to the third time Naruto tried to graduate, it came out like a flood. I sensed the urge grow to a passion when Iruka had defeated Mizuki in a small exhibition match earlier that year, and now it was just a dark desire. I wish I knew what would happen next, but I thought that the urge would subside like all those other times. How I was wrong.  
  
Mizuki came that night, looking a bit flushed. I thought that he had changed when he said that he was going to find Naruto and bring back the scroll. Maybe he had changed. But when Iruka met Naruto, I sensed there was a bit of foul play. Naruto's nature wasn't that of hatred and sadness, it was as if he was happy. For the first time Iruka seemed truly happy sense the time of his parent's death. Too bad Mizuki came down on them like that. But in the end, after Naruto proved that even a carrier was able to feel emotions and defeat that stupid idiot, Iruka was definitely happy. I sensed great hope in his heart similar to the times that he had been told he was a chuunin. So he gave one of the dearest items he had to Naruto; introducing me to the little boy properly for the first time. I finally got to see Naruto as a person that day.  
  
From then on, I saw less of Iruka. It was slightly disappointing, but I was to help Naruto then on. He and I were rarely seen apart. He'd always brag how he could do Kage Bunshin, and I would always be part of his act. It wouldn't be long until I met Sasuke and Sakura. To me, they were really better then Naruto in pure stats. Sasuke was an Uchiha and Sakura was a complete genius. But by then I had gotten to know the inner Naruto, and how he treated me was the way he would have treated anyone. I would never wish I never met Naruto, as he was a good person, even if he wasn't treated like one. I met Kakashi and felt slightly annoyed how he treated his friend. But it grew on me and after a while I realized that he used his friend to protect something important to him, even if it wasn't very respective to that friend. I accepted it and moved on.  
  
The chuunin exam was bad. I hated those days. Naruto said to me when we were alone that he was kinda afraid to go on. He wondered that if he were a chuunin, would he have to be more responsible. He talked to me about everything that was troubling him, and I listened. When it was over, he tried to fall asleep. He couldn't.  
  
The first one wasn't so bad. The problems Naruto had wasn't outside the body, which I could help him deal with, but inside his head. Now even though I protected it, I couldn't help him with what went on in that. Goodness sakes, I couldn't help him count how many cups of ramen he had at home. The second test, however, was bad. I remember Naruto being eaten, getting his chakra sealed, and almost destroying his body sustaining over ten Kage Bunshin and a transformation spell in those few days. The preliminary right after that was horrible. Naruto could barely use Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, and his chakra was sealed. Good thing he won Kiba though. I don't think he ever stopped talking as if everything that he had done in that fight was by accident. Please, when he wanted to get Akamaru from Kiba, he was supposed to have two.  
  
Jiraya was an old pervert with very nice story writing skills. After Naruto grew up, he started to read a few of the 'Come Come Paradise', some of which I couldn't help but read myself, but that's another story. Jiraya helped take the seal off of Naruto's chakra and, among many other things, helped Naruto grow into a good person. At that time that I met him he was completely goofing off and not even showing that he was ever a student of the serious Third Hokage. Only when I saw the three sennin fight did I realize that Jiraya was someone not to piss off too much.  
  
Tsunade was really too much. Someone who is over fifty years old should not seem that young. Though I knew it was all an illusion, she still could have not looked that young. Still, she gave Naruto something to remember her by, and when she was to step down from being Hokage, she chose the right person.  
  
The Hyuuga Clan. Almost anyone from there thought that they were all that and a bowl of ramen. Everyone but Hinata and Neji. After the fight, Neji seemed more relaxed then he had been before the chuunin fight. I have yet to find out, and I doubt that I ever will. Hinata was the reason that the Hyuuga clan is spreading out again. It seems that after her marriage with Naruto they learned to accept other opinions and techniques that weren't limited to their bloodline limits. Neji had asked Naruto after the first child to abandon the tradition of the seals placed on the Branch Houses. Though there was some strife, when a Hokage asks for something to be done, it is done (eventually).  
  
After Naruto became the Sixth Hokage, I saw less of him. Being Hokage, it was more formal if everyone saw you in that big, silly hat, and he could only have me in his presence in a battle or at those stupid ceremonies. Boy I hated being neglected. But now that I think about it, I rather would have accepted being neglected then having that day come.  
  
Naruto looked bad that day. He was panting when he saw me and I knew him long enough to know it was a bad thing. It reminded me of the time he was told to find Sasuke, who returned after the fight with Naruto atop statues at the edge of Fire Country. Perhaps he did come unwillingly at first, but when he obtained the full Sharingan, he didn't seem to care after that. Alas, different story, still talking about Naruto. He looked at me with the same mischievous glint in his eyes that he had when he was still half his current age. To be Hokage at 22 was pretty big to him, pretty much tied with the Fourth. Like father, like son I guess. He looked at me and smiled. Grabbing a chair, he talked to me what was happening. I listened and tried my best to show him I did. He talked how Itachi had been nice enough to send notice that Orochimaru was showing up again. Though we had already known that, Itachi had also written that he'd be coming the exact same day. Naruto chuckled there. "Guess Sasuke will get that fight he's always been dreaming about." Naruto looked down after saying that. "And I'll be able to finish the old man's job." I knew what he was talking about. The Third's death had actually saddened me, and I couldn't bear to go to the funeral. "But, this is how a ninja is supposed to go out, I suppose." Naruto looked up, and with the fox grin he was famous to show when he was sad, he wore his battle gear. Over it all, he put on his Hokage coat to shadow the fears of the people he would be seeing. As he was about to put on his hat, there was a knock at the door. Naruto looked back and saw Hinata come in. She had become chuunin and Naruto was happy, even if she didn't have the strongest title. "If we didn't have nice people like you in the academy, we wouldn't have any prodigies like me!" he'd say with humor in his voice. Looking at him sadly, she tried to smile and give him something. Puzzled at what it was, Naruto looked and saw the first thing she had ever successfully given to her.  
  
"I thought you might need it, to heal you wounds. When you make it back." She said lightly, trying her best not to cry. Naruto just looked at her and took her hands. Smiling lightly, he pulled her into a small kiss. "I promise to come back and give you a bigger kiss. And you know, I always keep my promises." he said while nuzzling her neck. Though they were meant to comfort, it seemed to worsen her suspicions and she cried on his shoulder. Slightly sad that what he said didn't have the right results, he looked at her and kissed her forehead. Doing all that he could, he grabbed me and put me on his forehead. Tying my knot tightly, he kissed her and flew off; ready for Orochimaru.  
  
You've always seen me, but you don't know what I think. Whether you think I matter or not is your decision. I try my best to protect my friends, and Naruto is my best. I will protect him as long as I am worn. I am a Konoha forehead protector. May any attacker who tries to give pain to my friend feel Naruto's wrath.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Hey, bet none of you thought that Naruto's friend was also an inanimate object. Yeah, yeah, I know it isn't the best material in the world, and it kinda bitez, but still, it shows another perspective in the world of Naruto. Review if you want, I feel happy with this brainstorm. MakenshiKupo, signing out. 


End file.
